Far Longer Than Forever
by lovewriting0042
Summary: Kagome gets a bodyguard from her time to protect her in Feudal Japan. Why is Sesshoumaru following them and who is this other demon that is causing havoc for the gang?...Sesshoumaru/OOC; Sango/Miroku; Kagome/Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Far Longer Than Forever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.**

"What do you mean a bodyguard?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I just get worried dear. I know Inuyasha says he will protect you but last time you came home you were injured. I don't want you hurt that's all."

_Inuyasha is not going to like this._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Who is it mom?"

"Her name is Sayuri. She is perfect for you. She won't get in the way unless you are in danger."

Kagome sighed. _Now I'm going to have a shadow._

There was a knock at the front door.

"That should be her." Kagome's mother went to answer the door. Kagome heard a muffled exchange of words and then a minute later Kagome's mother entered the kitchen followed by-

Kagome did a double take. The girl that followed her mother was gorgeous; waist length chocolate brown hair with a slight curl throughout the locks, exotic and piercing eyes that were the perfect mixture of green, blue, and amber. The girl was slightly muscled and her skin was in between being pale and tan. Kagome noted freckles speckled across the girl's body as well.

"Kagome, dear, this is Sayuri. Sayuri this is my daughter Kagome."

Sayuri looked Kagome up and down. "I'll take the job. It'll be a piece of cake. I don't see much trouble in this assignment occurring."

Kagome's mother nodded happily. "Excellent. Kagome's all ready to go. She just finished packing. Are you prepared?"

"Yes." Sayuri said sharply. She turned her eyes to Kagome. "Let's go."

Kagome jumped slightly at the edginess of Sayuri's voice. Kagome's eyes quickly landed on the bracelet that Sayuri was wearing on her left wrist as it caught the light when Sayuri turned to exit the room and house.

The bracelet had crescent moon charms on it and the kanji symbols for love and eternity. It was a silver chain band with amber shaded charms dangling from it. It was beautiful.

Kagome quickly picked up her backpack and followed Sayuri throwing a quick goodbye back to her mother.

Sayuri was standing silently waiting for her outside the front door. Kagome walked past her and headed for the well house, Sayuri following carefully.

Kagome entered the well house and climbed down the steps and faced Sayuri who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Why are we in the well house?" Sayuri questioned.

Kagome gave a small smile and then started backing up. Sayuri raised an eyebrow at her action.

Kagome then felt the lip of the well against the back of her calves. Kagome locked her eyes with Sayuri as she tipped backwards and fell into the well.

Faster than she could blink, Kagome saw Sayuri no more than six inches from her own face and felt Sayuri catching her in her arms, however, Kagome felt the magic of the well work and knew by a glance upward that they were no longer in future Japan.

"I hardly think your mother would approve of you committing suicide my first day on the job." Sayuri stated and jumped out of the well and to the ground.

When Sayuri landed Kagome noted that Sayuri's eyes narrowed and the grip that Sayuri had on her tightened slightly.

"Higurashi, where are we?" Sayuri asked.

"We are in Feudal Japan." Kagome said.

Sayuri put Kagome on her feet and pushed her behind her as Inuyasha broke through the trees Tetsuiga drawn and transformed.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sayuri growled slightly. "Who are you?" she demanded, pushing Kagome farther behind her.

"Me?!?! Who in the heck are you? Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You act as if I am holding her against her will. I am her bodyguard you insolent brat. You are a threat and must be destroyed if you do not state who you are and your connection to my charge." Sayuri clarified.

Inuyasha growled. "Yea right! Like you could ever beat me! You're just a human! I'm a half demon you idiot!"

"We will see about that mutt." Sayuri said threateningly.

Inuyasha charged blindly, as usual.

Just as the Tetsuiga was going to hit Sayuri, she and Kagome disappeared.

"What the-" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"Looking for someone?" Sayuri said from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly turned around and saw Sayuri right behind him and Kagome at the edge of the forest watching warily.

Inuyasha was brought back into focus when Sayuri gave him a hard right hook to his face knocking him back and sliding him away from her slightly.

Inuyasha growled. "Ain't no way I'm gonna let some girl beat me." Inuyasha charged again.

Sayuri dodged and grabbed Tetsuiga by the hilt and swung it out of Inuyasha's grasp and then rushed at him and made him fall back. She pinned him and held Tetsuiga's still transformed tip of the blade at his throat.

"I'll give you one last chance. Who are you?" Sayuri ground out, pressing the blade closer to his neck, almost to the point of drawing a little blood.

Kagome started to step out into the clearing and stop the interaction when Sayuri stopped her. "Kagome if you move I will kill him, heed my word, stay where you are."

Kagome froze.

Inuyasha growled. Sayuri just pressed the blade harder against his skin and drew a small trickle of blood.

"Last chance." Sayuri warned.

Inuyasha started to open his mouth when suddenly Sayuri disappeared and Inuyasha was hit by the recoil of a green whip.

Sayuri landed gracefully in front of Kagome, still holding Tetsuiga.

Kagome made a worried noise when she saw Sesshoumaru make his presence known.

Sayuri's eyes made the slightest widening movement at the sight of Sesshoumaru. _Why does he seem so familiar?_

Sayuri glared at him. "This keeps getting more and more interesting." Sayuri muttered.

"Um, Sayuri you need to give Inuyasha back the sword."

"Why is that? All he does is wildly and blindly slash this at his opponent hoping he hits his mark."

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha, whose eyes started to go red, his growling was becoming more and more feral.

"Very peculiar." Sayuri said, just standing there watching Inuyasha.

"Sayuri you don't understand, that sword was given to Inuyasha by his father and it helps him keep his demon side in check if he feels threatened." Kagome quickly explained.

Sayuri said nothing, just continued watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed between Sayuri and Sesshoumaru. He finally locked his eyes onto Sayuri and charged.

Sayuri didn't move an inch. Kagome was horrified. _Why isn't she moving?._

"Sit boy!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, stopping his advance toward Sayuri.

Sayuri tilted her head in curiosity at Inuyasha's sudden collapse.

"Are you crazy!!! Why didn't you move or something!" Kagome yelled at Sayuri.

Sayuri faced Kagome. "That wouldn't have been intelligent. A demon who has lost control will convey the movement as an attempt to resist and thus it will change into a game of cat and mouse, which would just increase the danger of the situation." She paused and glance back at the form of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha would not have been able to touch me. You had nothing to worry about. You were not in harm's way."

Kagome gaped at her. "How-how did you know that?"

Sayuri blinked thoughtfully. "I don't know. This place it seems familiar and I just automatically think certain things. My senses are much sharper here due to the cleaner air. I just can't remember why I know all of this."

"That's impossible. You were born in my t-" she stopped and remembered Sesshoumaru was present. "...village. My village doesn't have this type of things. You're my age anyways. Plus, you're human."

Sayuri looked uncertain and kept her eyes on Inuyasha, who started to stir again.

"Sayuri." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Sayuri's head snapped up and she turned to look at Sesshoumaru. Suddenly she had a flash of the face of Sesshoumaru looking down lovingly at her. Her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Sayuri asked sternly.

Sesshoumaru just kept his gaze on her. Sayuri couldn't explain it but she felt a pull toward this stranger, she didn't even know his name.

Sayuri's eyes slid over to Inuyasha who now stood growling. Sayuri relaxed some and faced Inuyasha. He seemed back to what he was before.

Sayuri tossed him his sword, it un-transforming in the air as it flipped toward Inuyasha. "You need to learn how to use that sword properly boy."

"Hmph, I use just fine." Inuyasha said, indignantly, while catching Tetsuiga by the hilt.

"If you say so." Sayuri said in a light voice.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and glared at Sayuri.

"That is so cool." Kagome whispered.

Everyone turned to look at her and noticed her staring at Sayuri's left wrist.

Sayuri looked down at her wrist and examined it carefully. The charms on the wrist had switched to a royal blue color.

"Is it like a mood bracelet?" Kagome asked.

"I couldn't tell you."

Kagome raised her eyes to look at Sayuri's face.

"I just woke up from a coma about ten years ago and this was on my arm, I've never fell compelled to remove it so I keep it on my wrist. I never remove it, I don't think I want to anyway for some strange reason." Sayuri explained looking at Kagome.

"Wow, so…you woke up with amnesia?" Kagome said.

Sayuri nodded and turned her attention back to her wrist completely enchanted by the change in color of her charms.

"What's amnessa?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Amnesia. It's a neurological condition that is suffered by a victim when severe trauma is afflicted to their body, particularly the brain." Kagome explained. She focused back on Sayuri. "So much can you remember?"

"That's the intriguing part. As a whole I remember nothing, not where I live, who my parents were, where I am from, nothing. I have these flashes of people's faces, or spurts where I can remember smells I associated with people, or segments of what I think people sounded like but, not completely. I just remember bits and pieces. I didn't really feel like I recognized any of my surroundings until now." Sayuri trailed off looking about her at the wilderness.

Kagome was about to say something when a scream erupted from within the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, help!!!" a little girl's voice screamed.

Sayuri watched the stranger who said her name earlier glance behind him and then turn and start to walk toward the source of the scream.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! We could use some help!" Sango exclaimed a slight distance.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and then went to aid his friends.

Kagome started to walk after Inuyasha but stopped when she noticed Sayuri wasn't moving.

"Sayuri?" Kagome said.

"Kagome run to Inuyasha quickly. I can't move." Sayuri ground out.

Kagome's eyes widened and she started running toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

Sayuri sensed someone walk out of the forest behind her. Then she felt the cold edge of a blade slid softly against the skin of her neck.

"So we meet again," a voice said from behind her. She knew it was male, but the odd thing was, was that the voice sounded hauntingly familiar.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asked.

The man shifted into her sight and she saw what he looked like.

***Flashback***

**Sayuri was in the gardens humming softly to herself. Today her fiancée would be coming home. She was excited to see him again, it had been a long year apart from him.**

**She looked up when she heard the guards shouting. She saw a man standing before her with a trail of dead bodies behind him. She immediately recognized him.**

"**You!" Sayuri gasped.**

"**Yes me."**

**Sayuri took a defensive pose. She was a little confused as to why this man was alive. She was told he was dead.**

"**You thought I was dead didn't you?" the man taunted, as if reading her mind.**

**Sayuri just locked her jaw.**

"**Let me guess your future mate told you I was taken care of didn't he?" Sayuri didn't say anything so he continued. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not done with you yet."**

**He attacked. She was unable to properly defend herself due to the required and restricting kimono she had to wear. **

**He beat her to a bloody pulp, biting her skin, bruising her, punching her. And just as he was about to defile her completely a loud howl was heard echoing towards them.**

**He growled and then her world went black.**

***End Flashback***

"You beat me and then you tried to rape me." Sayuri growled lowly.

"Very good, it's nice to see you are starting to regain your memory." The man taunted.

"Why?" Sayuri bit out, her anger was starting to rise.

"Don't you remember princess? I was the one who killed your family. You escaped me before I had the chance to finish you off. That future mate of yours saved you in the nick of time. He tried to save you at the last meeting we encountered each other but I was too smart for him and he was unable to save you. Now, he has lost you, for you cannot remember him. He has turned cold and heartless. There is no one to save you now my princess. You are all mine."

A growl was heard and they both then took notice of the man from earlier that had stopped Sayuri from killing Inuyasha. His eyes were fading from white to red rapidly.

Sayuri looked down when she felt her wrist pulse. Her charms were now a blood red color, the same as the color that the eyes were changing back and forth to on the man in front of them. Something inside of her was telling her to run over to him and be in his arms so he could calm down she didn't know why.

Sayuri tested inconspicuously if she could move any. Her finger twitched. _YES!_

Sayuri carefully took in the situation around her. She had to plan this carefully.

"Manketsu." Said the man across from Sayuri.

Manketsu gave a feral grin and smirked. "Sesshoumaru." Manketsu's hand moved to grip Sayuri's neck from the back and gripped hard.

Sayuri's eye twitch in annoyance, at least now she knew the other man's name. She focused and her eyes started to glow an amber color.

Manketsu released his hand immediately and hissed in pain and anger.

Sayuri's eyes turned to an amber color, glowing brightly. A water droplet starburst formed on her forehead and glowed the same amber color. Power pulsated from around her body creating a windy current. Her hair whipped around her and then upwards.

Sayuri seemed to be in a trance now as she turned her head slightly to get a full look at Manketsu. She extended her arm and a ball of light formed into her palm.

"I belong to no one." She stated as the ball of light was released towards Manketsu.

The light collided with something and created an enormous blast.

When the smoke cleared Manketsu was no where to be seen, not even his remains were left.

Sayuri looked to the sky. "You have escaped for now."

Sayuri looked over at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have calmed down and was just watching her silently with calm and cool amber eyes. Sayuri closed her eyes and then collapsed. Before she hit the ground and completely blacked out she felt someone catch her.

************************************************************************

A/N: Okay so here is my first chapter. I was going to make this a really long one-shot but I think I'm going to make it a few chapters. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Longer Than Forever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.**

***********************************************

**_Sayuri was in a room similar to a ballroom. There were a few hundred people gathered into the room elegantly dressed in their fancy feudal clothes. She noticed they were all demons, not one human was in sight._**

**_She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she felt herself instinctually smile, a wave of comfort surrounding her the instant she felt the arms secured around her waist._**

**_"Why do you have such a sad look upon you face?" a deep voice said, belonging to the same being whose arms were wrapped around her waist._**

**_"I felt incomplete without my other half near me." Sayuri heard herself reply._**

**_"Well, then, I am glad that I am not the only one feeling similar feelings, for I felt just as empty without your presence near me as well." She felt him nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck. She smiled and leaned into the gesture._**

**_She felt a purring sensation coming from her chest and his simultaneously. They were one._**

**_"I doubt I have ever seen two people more made for each other than you two lovebirds." A voice interrupted them._**

**_The man that interrupted looked regal and almost of royalty._**

**_"Why, thank you Lord Inutaisho. I'm glad you approve." Sayuri heard herself say._**

**_"Father…" the mad who had his arms around her warned._**

**_"Now, now Sesshoumaru, you cannot deny it. She is perfect for you. I can see it in everything you two do when you are around each other. You two are soul mates. You complete each other." Lord Inutaisho explained._**

**_Sayuri turned in the arms that held her and look into the amber eyes of the arms owner's. "Sess, he's just trying to pay us a complement." She raised up to her tiptoes and bit his nose playfully. "Be nice." She whispered to him._**

Sayuri's eyes snapped open and she shot up quickly panting heavily. _What in the world was that?_

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and noticed that her surroundings were not ones she was familiar with. Hadn't she passed out in the clearing near the forest?

She stood up from the bed and found something to change into before walking quietly out the room and into the hallway. She looked around in wonder and started to walk in order to figure out where she was.

She walked down several hallways. _It's like a maze in here._

She sniffed and caught the smell of parchment, she was near a library. That's nice to know. She sniffed again trying to locate the garden. How she knew one was here she didn't understand but she finally caught the scent of daisies and tiger lilies and followed it.

She let a delighted gasp come from her mouth when she set foot out into the garden her nose led her to. There were a few weeping willows forming a circle around the garden. In the center there was an enormous oak tree. From the oak tree spiraled small dirt paths littered and lined with various flowers. There was a small lily pond at the back left corner of the garden. She walked slowly through the willow branches, a smile breaking across her face as they tickled her cheeks and under her chin.

When she reached the lily pond she kneeled down in front of it and extended her fingers of her left hand and delicately let them make small designs on top of the water. She heards some birds chirping and looked over to her left to see some finches perched on some branches. The finch was chirping at her. She giggled softly.

"What is it little finch? What disturbs you so?" Sayuri said softly as she removed her fingertips from the top of the water and extended her slightly damp fingers out to the finch. The finch momentarily stopped its chirping at her and twitched it's head looking at the outstretched fingers.

A smile formed on Sayuri's lips as the finch flew to her hand and perched itself comfortably on her fingers. It started to talk to her again.

"Well I am glad to see that I could be of some use." Sayuri said softly said. "It is too bad you cannot tell me where I am, little one."

The finch chirped in response. And flew off to Sayuri's right. It landed on an extended branch of a young sakura tree. It turned and faced her and started chirping madly.

Sayuri tilted her head at the finch and had a questioning look on her face. "Do you want me to follow you?" The finch chirped once in response.

Sayuri gracefully stood up and followed the finch as it led her back to the doors she came through to get to the garden. The finch started to fly it's way through the what Sayuri could only assume was a palace of sorts. She was led down a staircase and through corridors until the finch stopped and landed on her shoulder when she came upon large doors.

"Is this the main gate my little friend?" The finch chirped in response.

_I never thought I would see the day when I would be talking to a bird. Why am I being so different in this place?_ Sayuri thought as she approached the doors and started to open them when she heard a voice that caused her to momentarily stop.

"Sayuri."

_That voice._ Sayuri turned around and saw the man from the clearing, Sesshoumaru, climbing down the staircase and towards her. He stopped when he was a few feet away.

Sayuri's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Your name is Sesshoumaru. That is what that other man, Manketsu called you correct?"

"Yes." the voice was devoid of emotion, lifeless.

Sayuri felt a pulse from her wrist and looked down at it. The color had changed again to a blue color but it was lighter and seemed to have a light hint of pink mixed in the blue making it turn purple.

_Why is my bracelet doing this now? What's causing these changes?_ Sayuri thought back to each occasion that there was a noted color change. She though of all the people present. The only person present at each occasion was this Sesshoumaru person before her. Who on earth is he?

"Do I know you?" Sayuri asked carefully. She looked up and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence.

Sayuri closed her eyes. Flashes of her dream slowly came back to her. When she opened them again, she noticed Sesshoumaru was moving slowly towards her. When he was directly in front of her she looked up at him and locked eyes with him again.

"I don't remember you, but I feel as if I should." She paused, noticing his face was slowly melting into a softer expression, like the one she saw in her dream. "Why do I feel as if I should know you?" her voice was barely just above a whisper.

"Sayuri." Sesshoumaru whispered as he leaned in closer.

The finch started chirping like mad from its position on Sayuri's shoulder. Sayuri shook her head and took a step away from Sesshoumau.

"Thank you for allowing me to recuperate her, Lord Sesshoumaru. I must be on my way." Sayuri said, turning and walking toward the main doors of the palace.

"There is no need for formalities between us, Sayuri. Sesshoumaru is acceptable when you address me." Sesshoumaru said. Sayuri turned her head back slightly and immediately noticed the emotionless mask was set back onto his face.

Sayuri nodded towards him. "As you wish, Sesshoumaru."

"May I inquire as to your destination?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping Sayuri from exiting the palace completely.

"Higurashi is my charge. I have the mission of protecting her from any physical harm seeing as Inuyasha is incapable. I gave Higurashi's mother my word. I do not trust Inuyasha to protect her like she should be. Especially, now that I have gotten a taste of exactly what her mother was particularly worried about. This place, this Feudal Era, that Kagome said that we are in is very different from whence we came. It's dangerous. Higurashi has not had the proper training to preserve her life in such conditions. Therefore, I was assigned the duty of protecting her. I will take my leave now, for I cannot risk any more time of her lacking my protection from danger."

Sesshoumaru walked up to her side. "Come with me. I know where they are and I can aid you in a speedy arrival."

Sayuri nodded and followed him.

****************

Kagome looked around at her group. She felt guilty. When she had finally gotten Inuyasha back to where Sayuri was there were signs of a battle but no traces of Sayuri left. Inuyasha could barely even smell her scent. And, she felt responsible.

"Feh, don't worry about her Kagome. I'm sure she's fine. The irritating little-"

"Finish that sentence Inuyasha and I will sit you until you are dead!" Kagome snapped at him.

"Kagome, it's not your fault what happened." Sango tried to soothe her friend.

"I feel like it is." Kagome mumbled.

"Well, I wouldn't. She was the idiot." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in a huff as if to say that his words made it true.

Kagome started to open her mouth to retort but another voice beat her to it.

"Do tell, Inuyasha. How was I the idiot as you called me?"

Inuyasha blanched.

Everyone turned to see Sayuri walking into the campsite, Sesshoumaru following her close behind.

Kagome released the breath she was holding in a sigh of relief. She smiled as she looked at Sayuri. "I'm glad, you are okay Sayuri."

"What in the heck did you bring him here for?" Inuyasha accused, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just gave Inuyasha a cool glance his way before returning his gaze upon Sayuri, as she spoke.

"I do not have to explain myself to you Inuyasha. The only reason I am here is because you can't seem to do your job right and keep Kagome from harms way. It's a shame, it is recognized that a female can do a man's job a lot more efficiently than could ever be dreamed of." Sayuri responded.

Inuyasha growled. "Why YOU-" he jumped at her.

"Gah!" Inuyasha gagged as he was caught in mid-jump and held in the air.

"Sesshoumaru, put me down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You will not harm her." Sesshoumaru warned.

"What's it to you! She's all talk!" Inuyasha growled lowly.

Sesshoumaru growled back louder. "You will not harm her." he said more forcefully. He pushed Inuyasha hard into the trunk of a tree.

Inuyasha grunted and slashed at his brother's face. To avoid getting caught by the attack Sesshoumaru released his hold of Inuyasha and took a step back.

Inuyasha was angry and started to attack Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dodged his brother's attempts at hitting him. He finally engaged in a solitary punch to Inuyasha that slammed Inuyasha back into a tree of the surrounding forest.

"Inuyasha you are becoming quit the nuisance." Sayuri said bored from her position at Kagome's side.

Inuyasha just turned and looked at her and growled. He raced towards her and Sayuri just sat still.

Inuyasha's eyes were starting to flash wildly to the red color. He pinned her to a tree by the neck growling lowly.

"If you think for one second that I am afraid of you, you had better think again." Sayuri said lowly, looking Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

Inuyasha started growling louder. Kagome stood up to do something but Sango and Miroku stopped her.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea Inuyasha, stop being such a bully!" Shippo chimed in.

Inuyasha just put more force into his hold, causing Sayuri to be crushed a little more into the trunk of the tree she was against.

Sayuri's eyes narrowed as she raised her left hand and gripped Inuyasha's right arm that was grasping her throat.

"Insolent pup." she muttered as she just flicked her hand and he flew into the trees. She looked up and noticed Sesshoumaru shaking violently, his eyes that menacing red again. She glanced down at her bracelet and noticed the color change. She looked back up to Sesshoumaru but was suddenly knocked to the ground and pinned by Inuyasha, who now also had the death dealing red eyes. She was shocked.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered suddenly. Sayuri was suddenly relieved of Inuyasha's hold and she looked to her left and saw Sesshoumaru growling lowly at Inuyasha who now had a giant gash across his chest. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had a few cuts on him as well.

Sayuri quickly looked over to Kagome. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had fearful looks on their faces. They couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Kagome!" Sayuri yelled. Kagome's head snapped over to Sayuri's direction.

"Take care of Inuyasha! I'll handle Sesshoumaru! We have to stop them from fighting." Sayuri ordered.

Kagome nodded quickly. Sayuri went over and took her hand and ran with her over to where the half-brothers were brawling.

"Ready?" Sayuri asked, taking a pre-charging position.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rebounded away from each other and Sayuri automatically ordered, "Now!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled, as Sayuri sprinted over to Sesshoumaru.

Sayuri quickly put herself directly infront of Sesshoumaru, so close to him that she was almost completely pressed up against him.

Sesshoumaru was growling and glaring at the pit Inuyasha had made with his body from the subduing beads. He wasn't acknowledging Sayuri's presence.

Sayuri placed her hands on the side of his face and directed it toward her face. "Sesshoumaru, I'm here. I'm okay." she whispered to him.

He was still growling.

_I have to get him to calm down. _Sayuri thought as she stared into his eyes. Sayuri felt as if she knew what to do so she let instinct take over.

***************************

A/N: Hee hee...sorry about the sudden stop! Let me know if I should post more! :)


End file.
